idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Heretic guide
is a strong classes that merges and . This guide will teach you how to properly harness the 7th star's power while augmenting it with voidmana. (updated for 0.81) It is recommended you watch this list of reasons to play https://www.kapwing.com/videos/5ca3cdbfd166c70014474411 Written by: OmegaNecros Published and improved by: Vandammetje (self-flex ;p) For any questions contact the Author, Voidforged Juggernaut (OmegaNecros#5565), on the discord. Intro To Heresy Vol. I Chapter 1: Equipment Heretic has a load of equipment The sets you want are as follows: Burst set: This set is used for your final burst The neck can be replaced by '' as well, its similar in power but not quite as strong.'' Voidterror set This is your leveling set for '' . Voidmana ''This set is for building raw voidmana immediately before bursting. If you have not yet reached paragon level 50 or otherwise do not have the 225 and 250 Insight perks, is more effective in the feet slot. Pet XP This set gives optimal exp for the pets other than voidterror. Evocation Buildup This is your buildup set, and will maximize your buildup phase. At lower enchant levels will be better due to higher starting boost. The break point is enchant 5, at 6 and above is superior. Incantation set This set is special, and has limited use. Do not worry if you cannot acquire it, and do not worry about enchants other than Inca Efficiency in this set. The shoulders upgrade to Artifice Shoulders at high enough enchant to beat empower shoulder guards by more than a multiplicitive 35% increase. Chapter 2: Understanding your Powers As a new heretic you must understand what makes you stronger. Like Your roots as a powerful exorcist of the church gathering excessive amounts of hallow clicks will increase the power of your holy wrath. Unlike your roots, you must now gather void entities. The more void entities you gather through the more the void will empower you as greatly as gathering your hallowed power. You also need to keep your traps filled with void entities as they serve as your link to the void. Is your greatest companion when you require the strength of the void. He will gather void mana for you to make you great. Your Connection to the void is both powerful and strained, and the voidmana you posses is not the same as it is for other lesser wizards. You gain only the square root of the amount of active voidmana you posses, but will give much of that back. It will return power to you based on a portion of the greatest amount of void mana you possessed in recent memory. Is a powerful tool, as every use will permanently empower your ability to craft . Will grant you quick access to simple powers to increase the strength of hallow clicks, And when you achieve the full glory of a heretic it will continuously increase the power of your . In addition, every spell you cast makes your that much greater. Chapter 3: Spell Sets has 3 primary spell sets he will use. Void mana buildup and Burst recharge Use this during voidmana build up, swtich relentlessness out for any spell you need to recharge. If you don’t have VoidPrison use that slot to keep recharging spells or to gather void entities. Burst Activate Once all spells are active and you have recharged your clicks switch relentlessness for Forsaken Glory or Hallowed Writings, Forsaken Glory will almost always be stronger than Hallowed Writings except in very short low buildup runs. At signifigantly higher mysts (e500+) remove Spirit of Valor and use Hallowed Writings in its place. Buildup This is what you sit on for hours during buildup If you do not have Forsaken Glory or even Dom200, you can change Winged Night to Relentlessness Spell focus must be to the RIGHT of all evocations. This will double the spell casts of those spells. Advanced Heresy Vol. I Chapter 1: Attributes Attributes are very important to , as they use 7 out of 8 stats. It is important to note that all excess points not in brackets of 25 should go into empathy instead of patience, is unique in this regard. # Get all gear stats # Max Insight # Get 125 Empathy # Max Dominance # 175 Spellcraft # Max Intelligence # Max Empathy # Max Patience # Max Mastery # Max Spellcraft # Cry about not enough stat point caps and yell at exser for making a bad game Chapter 2: Preparation Now that you know what you need it's time to set yourself up for success. Start off by using Simulacrum to maximize sources. Then Use and your void mana buildup and burst to get mana for general upgrades, a quick 5-10 minute setup is all you need for this. Now get into longer buildup: # Level with your pet leveling set, how high you go depends on how much exp upgrades and such you have. 125-130 is a good stopping point if it gets too slow. # Cast about 100 times to triple your evocation power from spc 200 # Change to Evo gear and Buildup spells # Ride this wave for 12-24 hours, depends on you and your schedule. # 24h has roughly x33.6 profits compared to 12h buildup. 48h would be x33.6 compared to 24h. This is if you are using Forsaken Glory however. Once you have spent your desired time building up switch to and begin leveling him. Use set for leveling (see notes on set). If you have at least 125emp you will want to level for at least 1 hour, and likely up to 2 hours. Empathy 200 (use in Voidmana set) reaches 220% in 1 hour, 330% in 2 hours. Chapter 3: The Glory of the 7th VoidStar Using Voidmana set keep your weapon active in your first spell set until you reach a soft cap on voidmana. Pushing more voidmana increases and every e1 is +1 click from . Make sure to charge your here! Swap to burst set and use incantation gear set at this point- Cast spells like this # # # (once maxed hallows) # , (e500+ may be stronger), # Let hallows recharge to max # or (FG>HW, replace ) # Switch to Burst gear, activate weapon and click the orb once. That concludes a single burst- if you need to reload switch to Voidmana spell set and recharge your , use voidmana gear to get any lost voidmana and then repeat the burst. Usually you want to burst around 5-10 times- if there is a particularly strong upgrade such as Primordial soul, a Pet Power upgrade (These are ^2 in terms of raw profit, 500% more pet power is 3500% more profit), or a Voidmana per entity upgrade, then doing extra bursts to push to that (within reason) is a good idea. Category:Guide